Project Summary/Abstract Rush River Research proposes to develop a new powered handgrip device with a novel control system that is easily donned/doffed to restore functional independence for persons living with spinal cord injuries. In the United States, 285,000 people live with spinal cord injuries (SCIs), and 17,000 new cases occur each year. More than half of SCIs are cervical injuries, which result in various levels of tetraplegia. In a survey aimed at uncovering recovery priorities of cervical SCI patients, nearly 50% of respondents reported that re-gaining arm and hand function would most significantly improve their quality of life. Orthotics have been shown to improve strength and neuromuscular health and improve independence in activities of daily living (ADLs) in individuals with cervical SCI, but most existing technology is aimed at restoring arm, not hand function, leaving a critical gap in the market. Rush River Research has assembled a team of experienced orthotics developers and a clinical collaborator to ensure the design meets the needs of the target population.